Guys Only' Holiday
by narusasu3194
Summary: Vacation. Simple? Come on! Nothing is ever simple when it comes to these guys! The Boys Of The Rookie 9! NARUSASU! YAOI! You decide what happens next!


_Hey! Erm I wrote this on Christmas Night! I was tired and had an idea and this is the result haha!_

With this fanfic, I gonna let you decide what happens, leave a comment on what you would like to happen when the guys get to their resort, or anything! fun at the pool, seasick on the boat, ANYTHING! :)

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto **

Beep  
Beep

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who also got pulled to one side of the metal detectors.

Naruto was looking at the security guard that winked and gestured to Sasuke to the security guard who had pulled him aside. H growled as a big cheesy grin was permenantly plastered on the guard's face.

'Arms out please' Sasuke obeyed with a sigh. _He __**always**__ beeped._ Hands started to pad and poke and feel all over his hands and top of his little chest. 'spread those legs' twitching at the way the security guard ordered that, Sasuke reluctantly did as he was told. Hands started to slip up and down Sasuke's sides, tracing the big and curvy hips, then started to _stroke_ his jean-clad outer thighs. 'spread them a little more please' sighing in frustration Sasuke did as he was told again. After the security guard went repeatedly felt from Sasuke's curves to right down to his high converse he moved to behind Sasuke. 'I have to check _every_ pocket' he said, eyeing the tight pockets on Sasuke's little ass. Knowing where this was going, Sasuke was about to say something, but a yelp left his full pink lips as he felt 2 large hands force their way into the two pockets, and firmly squeeze his cheeks. After feeling a little more the hands went, only to sink their way into the front pockets of Sasuke's tight jeans, so the guard had his larger, broader chest against Sasuke's curved back. After the guard finished with pinching his thighs a few times inside the pocket, he went back to Sasuke's front and felt the inside of Sasuke's long legs.

'hey! What the hell was all that about just then!-'

'If you don't co-operate with the search I'm gonna have to suspect your hiding something, which would mean a _thorough strip_ search.' The security guard said rather threateningly. 'Actually I think those are needed. You could be hiding drugs inside your body. So you-'

'ahem' Turning around the security guard came face to face with one pissed off broad blonde, who matched his 6"6ft and heavily big and muscular build.

'we just want to get to our departure gate, and I have to add, he's got one hell of a possessive boyfriend that hates when people treat him unfairly and take advantage' he growled. The security guard stared a little more at him before turning back to Sasuke.

'Your done' As Sasuke quickly walked passed him, he felt a slap to is ass, but he decided to ignore it.

'every time I get beeped, Every time I get a perverted security guard' Sasuke muttered, grabbing his carry on case off the floor.

'you okay though?' Naruto asked.

'hm? yeah I'm good' Sasuke nodded. 'Now let's go find our gate'

'it's your fault we're late you know. If you had packed a few days ago we wouldn't of had to run around like crazy this morning'

'drama queen. We've got plenty of time' Sasuke smirked. 'Anyways, who wants to hang around the departure lounge for 4 hours? This way we get to go straight onto the plane'

'The plane is due to take off in 40 minutes' Naruto said dryly.

'see? Plenty of time' Sasuke said.

'yeah, sure. Anyway, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee and Chouji got here about 5 hours ago-'

'5 hours?' Sasuke interrupted him.

'yeah, they don't leave stuff until last minute' Naruto said.

Sasuke put his hands up as they continued through the crowds. 'picked it up from Kakashi. So there'

'yeah, anyways. That's our gate!' Grabbing Sasuke's hand, Naruto pulled them both through the crowds and to the desk of gate 2B.

'your just in time, the gate was going to close in a few minutes' the man behind the desk smiled, as Naruto nodded and passed him his and Sasuke's tickets and passports.

'Your hair's grown a lot since this photo was taken' he commented to Sasuke, Who's hair was about 4 inches longer than what was in the photo.

'uh yeah, that was a year ago' Sasuke said uncertainly.

'can we get on the plane now please?' Naruto said, through gritted teeth.

'yeah, here' He handed them back their tickets and passports. 'have a really, really nice flight' he winked to Sasuke who smiled back a little, clearly uncomfortable.

'urh, thanks' he nodded, and yelped when Naruto sneaked an arm around his small waist and yanked him towards the door.

'is it 'hit on Sasuke' Day or something?' Naruto muttered as they made their way through the tunnel towards the plane.

'just, don't worry about it okay? Just think about the holiday?' Sasuke said weakly, trying to slow down but not really succeeding.

'hey what's wrong?' Naruto asked, slowing down a bit as he heard Sasuke's breathing change.

'I really, _really_ hate flying' Sasuke muttered.

'what? Aw! Is 'Suke afraid of flying!' Naruto laughed.

'I'm not a-afraid! I just don't like it' Sasuke protested.

'It'll be okay, It's only a 14 hour flight from New York to Rhodes!' Naruto grinned.

'urg' Sasuke moaned, wrapping a hand around his stomach.

'hey It'll be okay' Naruto hugged Sasuke closer to him, 'don't go worrying, you'll make yourself sick. Deep breathes' he whispered into Sasuke's ear, although he had to bend down as Sasuke was just a little more than 1ft shorter. They walked into the plane and made their way down the aisle, finding their seats. This particular plane had 3 rows of 3 seats.

'Got our seats, wanna go between me and one of the guys or on the aisle?' Naruto asked Sasuke as they neared their seats.

'can I go in the middle?' Sasuke asked.

'yeah, throw me your bag and I'll put it up in the compartment. You go sit down okay?' Sasuke handed Naruto his carry on bag with shaky hands as he found their seat numbers. Their seats were in the middle of the plane, around where the wings were.

'hey Sas! Thought you were gonna miss the flight!' Kiba grinned as Sasuke climbed into his seat and strapped himself in. 'whoa, what's wrong? Your really pale'

Naruto plopped down in his seat next to Sasuke and immediately put his strong arm around the littlest one in the group. The shortest besides Sasuke in their group was Chouji, who still stood at 6"2, and every single one of them had extremely broad shoulders, and were just plain muscular, whereas Sasuke had the feminist of feminine frames, the kind a super model would be jealous of. A size 2 waist, but then his hips were wide and extremely curvy, and he never had any excess hair, nothing on his face or legs or chest or anything.

'hey Naruto, Just to say, we didn't really plan this thing right. We should have flown straight to Rhodes airport, instead we are flying to London first, waiting an hour for our next plane then landing in Athens, then getting a big boat to Rhodes, which takes 14-16 hours' Shikamaru said from the next aisle. They sat in this order going from left to right, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, then over the aisle is Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee, and behind then Neji had the whole row to himself behind Naruto.

'your kidding?!' Naruto yelled.

'nope, you didn't read the deal properly did you?' Shikamaru sighed. Peering over Naruto Shikamaru stared questioningly at the shaking Sasuke. 'aw Sas, Didn't you take those tablets I gave to Naruto for you?'

'what tablets?' Sasuke asked tiredly, keeping his eyes closed.

'I gave Naruto tablets to settle your stomach. Last time we went somewhere you threw up like more than 6 times' Shikamaru said.

'well no, he didn't give them to me' Sasuke said.

'ah, sorry 'Suke.' Naruto said sheepishly. 'and when did you two go on holidays?'

'we didn't go on holidays, I needed to go to California for a works thing and he came with me, he was really sick on the plane' Shikamaru explained.

'thanks for making me relive that' Sasuke gulped.

_**'this is your captain speaking, we're going to take off any minute now, and its a straight forward 10 hour flight to London, Heathrow. We're fueling up there, so you can get off the plane and stretch your legs for 2 hours. Then its 4 hours to Athens, Greece, and urh, I'll let you know more as we reach our aimed altitude. Thanks for choosing Konoha Air Lines' **_

The airhostesses went through all the safety things and showed the exits, then the engine's whirled to life. Naruto took Sasuke's little hand in his own large one and squeezed.

'you okay during take offs?' he whispered, to which Sasuke just shook his head. He pulled Sasuke to him, as close as the arm rest would allow and put Sasuke's head under his, resting his cheek on Sasuke's thick soft hair.

'urg, I hate take off too' Kiba muttered, then stared at his large, rough hand, as Sasuke's soft little one held onto it tightly. Grinning softly, he leaned over his arm rest and whispered to Sasuke. 'thanks. This part scares the shit outta me too' Sasuke replied by giving his hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. As the plane tilted to turn around and the engines roared even louder, and the carriage shook as they sped down the runway Naruto squeezed Sasuke to him even more with the arm wrapped around him, and squeezed his hand tighter with the hand that held the younger one's, and then kissed Sasuke's hair a few times.

Sasuke's breathe hitched as the noise grew slightly louder and the whole airplane rocked as they took off. Kiba also squeezed Sasuke's hand even tighter, showing his fear.

15 minutes later

_**'hello again passengers, we're now at cruising altitude at 30,000ft. It's clear skies so the view would be beautiful. Your now free to move about the cabin, food will be served in 2 hours, and everything should go smoothly for the next few hours, we might have some turbulence as we pass over the sea, I'll let you know if you need to return to your seats, urh other than that enjoy your flight'**_

'why the hell do they have to tell us how high up we are?' Sasuke moaned into Naruto's arm.

'if you feel really sick tell me okay? Just try to get some sleep' Naruto said softly.

'it's 3:00pm Naruto. There is no way I'm gonna sleep' Sasuke mumbled.

'okay, urh, how about we all play a game? Pass the time and all that?' Naruto suggested.

'as long as it's not eye spy I'm game' Neji said. After getting nods off everyone else Naruto continued. 'urh, we can't really do dares. How about just truths? Secrets, Embarrassing moments all that stuff?'

'Should be a good laugh, go in age, youngest to oldest' Kiba said, still not letting go of Sasuke's hand.

The whole group voiced their agreements, and so the game begins....

____________________________________________________________________

Soo? Should I just leave it?

Lemme Know! :)


End file.
